0o0 El primer amor 0o0
by 0o0khris0o0
Summary: azumi viaja a traves del libro por accidente, y va a parar al monte leikaku donde se encuentra con tasuki , al principio se llevan mal, pero , con el tiempo quizas se enamoren, o seguiran llevandose como perrros y gatos? tasukixocc. nuevo summari! el ante
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer fic de fushigi yuugi, la pareja va a ser de Tasuki y Azumi que es una chica inventada por mí, la historia va a estar narrada en primera persona y algunas veces en tercera

Bueno ya esta aclarado esto os pongo ya la historia

Hola mi nombre es Azumi Matsuka y tengo 16 años, soy de estatura normal, mi pelo es negro con reflejos morados y totalmente liso me llega hasta la espalda, mis ojos son de color violeta, no estoy gorda pero tampoco escuálida, soy… normal tengo la curvas y pecho de una mujer de mi edad, en mi circulo amistoso no es que aya muchas personas, solo hay una amiga, Kaomi Nayuma , una chica muy maja q es mi amiga de la infancia , es con la única que me llevo bien de mi clase y con dos chicos que conocía de infancia también Mako Atsumi y Yamato Okonomi , son con las únicas personas con las que hablo de mi instituto , con las demás chicas de mi clase no es que me lleve demasiado bien, mas que nada por que son unas pijas y unas falsas y los chicos por que son unos tontos y unos inmaduros, y además me dicen que soy una marimacho! Yo no soy una marimacho, soy muy femenina, bueno… femenina, lo que de dice femenina no, pero no soy marimacho, solo me dicen eso así por jorobar, y tal vez por que cuando me cabrean les amenazo con cortarles la cabeza o castrarles o como yo practico karate les hago una llave y les mando a volar, bueno de todas maneras no es motivo de llamarme marimacho, bueno hoy como ya me he levantado me vestiré tranquilamente y me iré a mi instituto por que en mi despertador tan solo marca las…

-LAS OCHO Y CUARTO! Dios mío llego tarde!-me visto rápidamente con mi uniforme escolar que consiste en una falda de tablas negra mas arriba de las rodillas y un polo de color azul oscuro con el escudo del colegio en el pecho me peino cojo la cartera y me marcho de casa después de decir adiós a mi madre y corro hacia el ascensor que se esta cerrando la puerta, cuando estoy ya dentro del ascensor con las manos en las rodillas acausa de la carrera

-hola azumi –me saluda un chico de mi piso de unos 22 años muy guapo, pero para mi mala suerte ya tiene novia, se llama Taka y su novia es Miaka Yuuki, que tiene 20 años, una chica muy maja, algo inocente, en cuanto a lo de circulo de amigos a estas dos personas también las considero amigas aunque son algo mas mayores que yo – por lo que veo hoy también llegas tarde ¿no?

Hola Taka, si, es ese maldito despertador que no sabe despertar a las personas- digo riendo – me tengo que comprar otro, jeje, que tal Miaka?

-bien, salio hace un rato, que había quedado con yui, para desayunar en la cafetería nueva que habían abierto

-Mmm…ya veo- ya hemos llegado a la última planta y nada más abrirse las puertas salgo corriendo para no llegar tarde a mi primer día de instituto- adiós!

Por suerte mi colegio esta bastante cerca de mi casa, pero aun asi llego 5 minutos tarde, y el primer día de clase, pues no es muy buen comienzo que digamos, pero para mi sorpresa justo cuándo abro la puerta de mi clase y me encuentro con que no había venido mi profesor suspiro y voy a sentarme al lado de Kaomi que estaba leyendo un libro , como antes había dicho es mi mejor amiga , tiene el pelo por los hombros de color castaños y ojos de color miel ,a decir verdad es la única que esta sentada en su sitio por que todos los demás de la clase están levantados y haciendo el payaso al parecer kaomi no se a dado cuenta de que he llegado asi que le saludo

-hola kaomi, que tal?-le saludo sonriendo , mientras me siento en mi sitio que esta el la tercera fila atrás del todo al lado de las ventanas

he? Quien eres? no te conozco –me dice con cara confusa

-que? Pero bueno que pasa, que tanto leer te ha quemado el celebro!-le digo casi gritando, pero es normal, por el amor de dios ¡soy su mejor amiga y no se acuerda de mi, pero que clase de broma es esta?bueno quizás aya cambiado algo, antes de verano tenia un aparato en los dientes, tenia el pelo mas corto y lo llevaba atado con una coleta baja y llevaba gafas, pero soy su mejor amiga aun asi me tenia que reconocer!

-azumi? –me dice todavía con cara confusa, esto es increíble, que pasa es que todavía no esta segura si soy yo!

No! tu perro!-le contesto yo medio cabreada , pero es normal , mira que no acordarse de mi…

-Azumi! No te había reconocido, es que te has quitado el aparato y las gafas! Y como el pelo lo tienes mas largo y como lo tienes suelto, no te había reconocido y… ¿te has pintado?-me dice

-si, pero no es motivo para que no me reconozcas y si me e pintado un poco, pero casi no se me nota, es para, dar un cambio jaja,- tampoco era para tanto solo me había pintado un poco los labios con brillo rosado y me había delineado los ojos

Te sienta bien el cambio- me dice sonriendo, casi siempre esta sonriendo, es una chica muy calmada- seguro que este curso rompes muchos corazones jajaja

-gracias por el alga…-no me da tiempo a terminar la frase por que alguien me levanta de mi asiento y me pega a la pared –auch! -me quejo, oye es que me habían echo daño

Hola guapa! Eres nueva por aquí no te había visto antes-me dice le chico con una sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo y para mi sorpresa ese chico no era otro que Mako, que tiene el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos marrones es guapo pero no es mi tipo, de los pocos chicos con los que hablo sin amenazarlos o mandarlos a volar

-pero que te pasa, eres idiota o te lo haces, que, en el verano el sol de quemo la ultima neurona que te quedaba ¿no?- bueno otro mas que no me conoce y me pregunto yo ¿tanto he cambiado?

-¿he? La ultima neurona? No, no se me ha quedado ¿como te llamas guapa?-este chico es tonto o se lo hace? Kaomi amenos si me había reconocido

Levanto una ceja, después la vuelvo a bajar y le digo – Mako no sufres dislexia ¿verdad?

soy yo, Azumi, y agradece que me caes bien por que si no ya te abría roto la cabeza

-Azumi? Azumi Matsuka? –me dice con cara de sorprendido y alejándose de mi – no te había reconocido, valla el verano te ha sentado bien – me dice riendo

He! Mako ya ligando ha estas horas , vaya que eres rápido jajaja- eso se lo dice un chico de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos de color azul , que no era otro que yamato el ultimo que cierra mi circulo de amigos y el que aparecer tampoco me había reconocido

-si, pero es se me acaba de cortar el rollo por que es azumi y no la había reconocido

- azumi? –me mira de abajo arriba y yo levanto una ceja y le digo

- que pasa, pero me quieres ya dejar de mirar

-nada , estas guapa- pobre de el no tenia que haber dicho eso , y no por que yo le vaya a hacer algo si no por lo que le iba a hacer kaomi , que se levanto y le dio tal colleja que casi le deja empotrado en el suelo

- oye! Vamos kaomi no seas celosa, -por si no lo sabíais, tengo que aclarar que kaomi y yamato eran novios de hace casi dos años

No estoy celosa, además confió en azumi, ella no me engañaría y espero que tu tampoco por que si no pobre de ti- Kaomi era una chica muy tranquila pero si se enfadaba mejor no acercarse a ella

-jajaja tranquila kaomi, que yamato no es mi tipo ¿donde se a metido Mako?-le pregunto

kaomi mira por la clase y dice – ahí ligándose a erika, aunque no creo que le sea muy difícil, esa chica se a acostado con la mitad del instituto

Después de hablar unos 15 minutos mas con kaomi y con Yamato, con Mako no por que se estaba enrollando con erika, vino el profesor, las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente

Con pocos deberes solo unos de sociales y otros de química y por ultimo un trabajo de lengua que consistía en le resumen de un libro que tendríamos que leer en un mes

Asi que esa tarde tendría que ir a la biblioteca

Me despido de kaomi, mako y yamato y me marcho a mi casa, cuando llego, me dirijo al ascensor y marco el piso 6 que es en le que vivo y justo cuando se van a cerrar las puertas oigo los gritos de una chica diciendo que parara el ascensor para subir, le doy a un botón del ascensor para que la puertas no se cerraran y entra ana chica con el pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color

-Hola Miaka que tal-le digo, al parecer esta vez me encuentro a miaka en vez de a taka

-Hola azumi! Bien, que tal el colegio – me dice sonriendo, desde que conozco a miaka siempre a sido una chica muy alegre

-Bien, hoy tengo que ir a coger un libro a la biblioteca para un trabajo de lengua

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar, no tengo nada que hacer hoy

-claro! Tengo pensado ir a las seis de la tarde a la biblioteca ¿te parece bien? – le digo, bueno amenos tendré alguien que me acompañe y no será aburrido ir

-si, a las seis te voy a buscar a tu casa y despues nos vamos para allá

- vale

Llegamos ya a la sexta planta me despido de miaka y me meto en mi casa, mi madre no esta en casa, seguramente por que habrá ido a comprar, me dirijo a la cocina cojo algo para merendar y voy a mi habitación, dejo la comida en la mesa y echo la mochila a mí cama saco los deberes y los hago, cuando termino me pongo a ver un poco la tele y casi sen darme cuenta mi reloj ya marcaba las seis menos cuarto , me levando del sillón en donde estaba sentada y saco ropa de mi armario para ponerme algo que no sea mi uniforme escolar , bueno solo saco la parte de arriba y me quedo con la falda y pongo un top morado atado al cuello y nada mas después de vestirme oigo el timbre voy a abrir , es miaka

Hola miaka-la saludo –bueno vamos a la biblioteca y gracias por acompañarme

Va, no es nada- me dice y nos vamos hacia la biblioteca

El viaje hacia la biblioteca hablamos de bastantes cosas cuándo llegamos empezamos a mirar algunos libros pero ninguno me convencía, no se por que me aparte de miaka y me fui a otro lado de la biblioteca, mis pies me llevaron al frente de una puerta el la que se leía claramente "prohibido el paso" aun asi mi curiosidad me llevo a abrir la puerta y entrar dentro, era un sito con muchos libros baje las escalera y cogi un libro que al parecer se había caido , bastante gordo con las tapas marrones, algo viejo y el titulo venia en grande donde decía "el universo de los cuatro dioses"

**Continuara…**

Bueno ya he terminado el capitulo, y perdonen las faltas

Talvez este puede parecer aburrido pero el próximo ya saldrá tasuki no estoy seguro pero creo que le titulo era ese, el universo de los 4 dioses, pero si no es ese por favor me dicen cual es para poder corregirlo

Y por favor les agradecería mucho si me dejan review por que, me animan mucho a seguir con la historia, la seguiré cuando tenga amenos 1 o 2 review o si es posible mas

Bueno hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno ya e vuelto con otro capitulo de mi fic, siento haber tardado tanto pero es que tenia muchos exámenes y tenia que estudiar , aunque no me ha servido de nada por que e suspendido cinco , mis padres me matan, ¬¬

Bueno mejor dejo de contar mi lamentable vida y os dejo con el fic

Coji aquel libro y cuando fui a abrirlo vino Miaka, que al verme con aquel libro me miro como sorprendida, yo estaba tan concentrada en el libro que no me di cuenta que vino Miaka y cuando me di cuenta que estaba allí me asuste y se me callo el libro abriéndose al suelo

-no abras ese libro! –me grito Miaka, pero al parecer fue un poco tarde por que una luz roja me envolvió, y solo me dio tiempo a sentir un golpe muy fuerte contra el suelo, después quede inconsciente

………………………………0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0…………………………

Me desperté adolorida, me levante poniéndome sentada y mire en donde me encontraba, estaba como en un bosque, no se que hacia ahí solo recordaba que había ido a la biblioteca con Miaka y al coger ese libro me aparecí aquí

-donde diablos estoy, un bosque? Esto debe ser un sueño –entonces oigo un ruido entre unos arbustos y me quedo parada mirando que era

-un lobo! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –salgo corriendo para intentar no ser la comida del maldito lobo, pero aunque yo sea muy rápida el condenado lobo lo era mas y cada vez se iba acercando mas a mi, entonces veo que había una raíz de un árbol y la salto, no me caigo con la raíz pero me doy de lleno con un árbol que estaba demasiado pegado

ya caída en el suelo me cubro la cabeza y grito ya que el lobo estaba ya prácticamente en cima de mi, pero al parecer el impacto de la boca del loco en mi cabeza nunca llega , levanto la cabeza y veo al lobo muerto en el suelo y a tres hombre , dos de ellos montados a caballo de unos 30 años o quizás mas y el otro bajado del caballo , de unos 20 años , tenia el pelo de color azul y una cicatriz debajo del ojo , estaba empuñando una espada ,al parecer el me había salvado

-estas bien?-me pregunta mientras guarda su espada – es que estábamos vigilando los terrenos y te hemos visto

-si estoy bien, gracias, me llamo Azumi Matsuka

-yo soy Kouji y ellos son Tachi y Otaru, oye tu no eres de aquí verdad? Lo dijo por tu ropa

-eh? A si, yo soy de otro lado, oye me podrían ayudar es que me he perdido-les pido, aunque dudo que me puedan ayudar mucho

-bueno de momento si quieres te puedes venir con nosotros a nuestra guarida, pero no creo que puedes quedarte muchos días

- bueno, esta bien, amenos no dormiré en la calle, y cuantos días podría quedarme mas o menos

-pues unos siete días, que es cuando vuelve nuestro jefe , es que no le agradan mucho las mujeres , pero talvez yo pueda convencerle de que te deje quedarte

-muchas gracias, por cierto donde estoy?

-estas en el monte leikaku-me dice el hombre que se llamaba Tachi

-a vale, no se donde esta eso, pero da igual – digo, la verdad es que no se para que he preguntado, si ahora estoy dios sabe donde, en un lugar de ese maldito libro

-bueno, sube –me dice ayudándome a subir a su caballo y empezando a galopar hacia el sitio donde vivían

-oye una pregunta, a que os dedicáis? –

-somos ladrones

-ladrones, bueno mientras no me matéis me da igual

-normalmente solo robamos a los ricos, así que estate tranquila dudo que te agamos nada, creo…

Ya habíamos llegado a su guarida y me llevo a una habitación

-bueno de momento te puedes quedar aquí, cuándo sea la hora de cenar mandare a alguien-después

de decir esto se marcho

-que habitación mas grande –digo tirándome a la cama que había en la habitación, recorro la habitación con la mirada, era una habitación muy bonita , había una cama grande de sabanas rojas , unas mesa pegada a la pared y enfrente una ventana , y al lado de la ventana un armario

-ay!y ahora que voy a hacer, estoy atrapada , en un libro , en un sitio que no conozco y encima con unos ladrones , además cuando venga su jefe me tendré que ir , esto es una pesadilla

Ya habían pasado tres días, en eso me había echo amiga de bastantes de los ladrones del monte leikaku,

la verdad son buena gente, a veces yo ayudaba en la cocina que es de las pocas cosas que se me da bien

También e dado muchas vueltas por los alrededores, sobre todo a un lago muy bonito que ahí por allí, casi siempre estaba allí, no se, pero me gusta mucho ese lugar, y ahora me acababa de levantar, me visto con la ropa que tenia, que era la falda negra del colegio y el top morado

-que buen día hace,.digo mirando por la ventana de la habitación –bueno creo que me iré a desayunar abajo

Cuando bajo a desayunar, me estaba dirigiendo a las cocinas, pero me detengo al ver en la salida a unos cuántos hombres parados y a kouji agarrado del brazo con otra persona y dando vueltas como unos tontos, me acerco a ver de quien se trataba y veo que era un chico de unos 18 o 19 años, pelirrojo

y cuando me ve, para de bailar y se me queda viendo con cara seria

-kouji quien es esta chica y que hace aquí –le dice a kouji

-bueno, es una chica que nos encontramos, en nuestros terrenos, perdida y le dejamos que se quedase aquí

-sabes que no me gusta que aya mujeres aquí kouji, así que quiero que se valla ya, -dice, seguramente debe ser el jefe de los ladrones, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que yo me esperaba a alguien viejo y gordo y muy feo, y ese tipo era todo lo contrario, seguramente era le mas joven de todos ellos junto a kouji

-por favor déjame quedarme un poco mas, juro no molestar, are todo lo que me digas, pero no me eches por favor!

-no!-me dice , que persona tan mala , me coge de un brazo y me lleva por donde están las habitaciones-cual es tu habitación –me pregunta

-es esa, la ultima –le digo, el vuelve a cogerme del brazo y me arrastra hasta la habitación

-bien, pues ahora recoge tus cosas y te largas

-por favor! Es que me he perdido y no tengo la menor idea de como volver a mi casa, déjame quedarme

te lo suplico!-reconozco que me he rebajado mucho por que yo nunca suplico a nadie, pero es que estoy desesperada!

-tu no eres de aquí verdad?-me pregunta –lo digo por tu vestimenta

-no, yo soy de, bueno es que no se como explicarte

-no hace falta, tu eres de fuera del libro, ¿verdad, del mundo donde vive Miaka –me dice

-si! Espera, tu has dicho Miaka, la conoces, conoces a Miaka Yuuki –le pregunto yo sorprendida

-si, estuvo aquí hace unos 2 años, fue la sacerdotisa de Susaku, bueno que me da igual, coge tus cosas y vete de una vez – me vuelve ha decir, de verdad este chico es un borde

Justo cuando le iba a contestar, entre nosotros aparece una vieja flotando en el aire, debo estar loca

-ahhhhhhhh, debo estar delirando, ¡¡¡pero si es una vieja flotante! Como mola! –digo

-Taisukun! Maldito vejestorio, deja de aparecer así de repente, que un día de estos me da un infarto-dice el con una mano en el pecho y levemente inclinado

-no me llames vejestorio!-dice pegándole con una especie de abanico que tenia colgado el chico en su espalda -además ya deberías estar acostumbrado a que me aparezca así

-si lo que tu digas, bueno que quieres-dice de mala manera

-bueno como veras, al parecer el libro a traído a una persona por equivocación, no se por que, pero para que esta chica-dice mirándome a mi-pueda volver a su mundo, tendrán que pasar seis meses, y como ella se encuentra aquí te ago responsable de ella, se quedara con tigo todo este tiempo y la protegerás de que no la pase nada, y la llevaras al palacio de Konan unos diez días antes-después de decir esto desapareció

-espera, yo no pienso quedarme con esta chica!-pero ya era tarde por que aquella vieja flotante había desaparecido -¡mierda!

-bueno, al parecer si me podré quedar aquí-digo tirándome a la cama, y sonriendo

-cierra el pico-dice el mirándome con mala cara y caminando hacia la puerta

-por cierto como te llamas? – le digo antes de que saliera por la puerta

-me llamo Tasuki –me dice sin mirarme

-yo soy Azumi –le digo todavía sonriendo

-si, como sea-me contesta de mala gana, saliendo y cerrando la puerta de golpe

…………………………………….0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o………………………………

Bueno ya he terminado el segundo capitulo, seguramente a sido un poco corto, pero espero que os aya

gustado, bueno ahora contesto al único review que me han mandado

**Tomoyuki**: bueno me alegra que te aya gustado, espero que te guste este capitulo y si es posible me dejes otro review, y respecto a que no encuentras nada sobre el anime, pues no se intenta buscar información en google o si tienes emule pues puedes bajarte algunos capítulos

Seguiré el fic cuando tenga amenos unos 2 review, o más si es posible

Adios.bss de 0o0khris0o0


	3. capitulo 3

Hola! Ya se que he tardado mucho en poner el siguiente capitulo, pero por fin ya esta el tercero, antes de nada quiero agradecer a: **tomoyuki sasaki, akkemi y a laia bourne black**

Muchas gracias por vuestros review

………………………………**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0………………………………**

Ya ha pasado como un mes desde que la vieja flotante apareció y permitiéndome quedarme aquí, la mayoría del tiempo he estado con kouji, con quien ahora me llevo muy bien, y también e dado algunas vueltas por los alrededores, sobretodo por el lago, aunque procuro no acercarme mucho por que no se nadar, nunca he llegado a aprender a nadar por que me daba miedo así que a mis 16 años no se nadar,

en lo que llevo aquí me he cruzado poco con el imbecil ese de tasuki y cuando lo hacia o no nos hablábamos o si lo hacíamos era para insultarnos, hoy kouji me dijo que daría una vuelta con migo para que no me aburriera , así que ahora que me acabo de levantar y ya he desayunado me voy a ir con el , segura mente a un pueblo que ay cerca

-azumi-me llama kouji

-hola kouji, que pasa

-ya se que te dije que te llevaría a ver el pueblo, pero es que tengo que ir ha hacer un recado bastante lejos y seguramente no volveré antes de dos semanas

-ya veo… bueno no pasa nada, ya me llevaras otro día

-claro, de todas maneras creo que tendrías que comprarte algo de ropa, por que no vas a estar todo el día con esa no?

-supongo-le digo yo encogiendo los hombros

-bueno, diré a alguien que te lleve – en ese momento pasa tasuki por lado nuestro y kouji sonríe, solo espero que kouji no este pensando en que me lleve ese paleto de tasuki

-eh… tasuki!-le llama

-mmm… que quieres-le contesta

-pues quiero que me hagas un favor-pienso matar a kouji como sea lo que creo

-kouji no creo que le vallas a pedir lo que creo,-le digo

-cállate niñata-me dice tasuki

-cállate tu pelo zanahoria-le contesto, y nos miramos durante unos segundos con unas miradas que parecen que te van a matar

-bueno tasuki, necesito que me hagas un favor vale?

-el que?

-lleva a azumi al pueblo y cómprale algo de ropa

-no

-por que!

-por que no

-yo tampoco pienso ir con el- le digo señalando a tasuki

-tu tienes que comprar algo de ropa y tu tasuki te la llevas, ala hasta luego que me tengo ir- nada mas de decir esto se marcha corriendo

-argg, imbecil, -dice tasuki- vamos a que esperas – me dice mirándome

-esta bien, vamos- los dos caminamos hacia un caballo y tasuki se monta en el y me dice

-tu vas andado-y empieza a andar con el caballo

-que! Estas de coño no? No pienso ir caminando-digo yo caminando al lado del caballo

-yo tampoco quiero acompañarte y me aguanto así que si no quieres ir andando te jodes-me dice, este tío es muy malo!

- te odio

-el sentimiento es mutuo –me dice el, es insoportable

ya había pasado mas o menos una hora, yo ya estaba como que muy cansada y el tan tranquilo en el maldito caballo, en la hora que hemos estado caminando ya me he tropezado como unas 10 veces con la malditas rocas del camino, ya cansada me siento en el suelo

-que se supone que haces

-descanso- le digo yo como si nada

-va a anochecer pronto, vamos monta si no, no llegaremos en la vida- me dice dándome la mano y ayudándome a subir

-si me hubieras dejado subir desde el principio ya estaríamos en el pueblo idiota

-cállate niñata, agarrate fuerte que vamos a ir mas rápido

-cuanto falta para llegar al pueblo

-media hora

-mmm… ahhhhhhhhhhhh!tengo un bicho!- digo haciendo un movimiento brusco para quitármelo, pero sin querer doy una patada al caballo y se va para otro lado

-que haces imbecil! –dice tasuki – maldita sea

-no me grites, tampoco es para tanto

-idiota! Ahí ay una trampa –dice intentando frenar al caballo

-que!- tasuki al frenar, como el caballo iba tan rápido y al parar de golpe, nos mando a tasuki y mi, hizo que nos cayéramos del caballo

-ay que daño-digo yo levantando la cara y dándome cuenta que había caído encima de tasuki, ahora que veo a tasuki de cerca me doy cuenta que le chico es bastante guapo, y además esos colmillos lo hacen ver mas sexy, un momento… que coño estoy pensando ¡que es el imbecil de tasuki!

-oye que ya se que soy mi guapo y que quieras quedarte mirando mi cara todo el día pero te importaría quitarte de encima mío?

-eres un creído-le digo mirándole mal

-si, soy lo que tu quieras, pero vamonos ya, a sí! y no vuelvas a hacer otra idiotez como la de antes

el resto del camino transcurrió normalmente acepto por nuestras continuas peleas e insultos entre el pelo zanahoria y yo

-bien ya hemos llegado, esta es la tienda-me dice y entramos en aquella tienda de ropa –como puedes ver esta ropa no es como la de tu mundo, de todas maneras coje lo que quieras

-vale- mire bastantes prendas, cogi algunos vestidos largos y unos vestidos sencillos que llegaban mas o menos a un palmo de la rodilla

-solo quieres eso

-si no me hace falta nada mas

-bien, nos llevamos esto-le dice al dependiente – y no tengo dinero

-entonces como piensa pagarlo – le dice el dependiente

-no pienso pagarlo, soy el jefe de los bandidos del monte leikaku así que no le conviene andarse con tonterías- dice tasuki sonriendo

-espera tasuki, no me pienso llevar esto si no es pagado- le digo yo

-tu cállate y no te metas

-n-no pasa nada señorita, le preparare toda la ropa para que se lleven- dice el dependiente

-una persona me ha dicho que algo pasaba en esta tienda, si?-dice un hombre entrando por la puerta de la tienda

- ehh…valla, cuanto tiempo chichiri –dice tasuki sonriendo

-tasuki! No podía ser otro el que estaba causando problemas, no as cambiado nada, si?

-en nada, al parecer estás controlando lo que pasa en los pueblos, yo en cambio todavía estoy en el monte leikaku

-me lo imaginaba, supongo que no has traído nada de dinero, te pagare la ropa de la muchacha, si?

-como quieras, me quedaría a charlar mas tiempo, pero esta anocheciendo y en el monte leikaku puede ser peligroso a estas horas

-esta bien, hasta pronto, si?- se despidió le tal chichiri

-oye tu, de que conocías a ese hombre- le pregunto cuando ya teníamos ya recorridos unos 15 minutos de viaje

-es una de las siete estrellas de susaku

-estrellas de susaku?que es eso-le pregunto yo intrigada

- y a ti que te importa

-pues me da curiosidad

-son siete personas que protegen a la sacerdotisa y la ayudan a convocar a susaku

-y tu a cuantas conoces

- a todas

-a todas? Valla… quienes son?-le pregunto intrigada

-una de ellas es el emperador hotohori, el que habías visto antes, chichiri, nurico que es una persona que tiene una fuerza sobrenatural, mitsukake que tiene el poder de curar a las personas, chiriko, que es un muchacho increíblemente listo, y tamahome que se fue a tu mundo con miaka, creo que ahora se llama taka

-taka? pero si taka vive en el mismo piso que yo, no me lo puedo creer el es una estrella de susaku, es increíble, que poderes tiene?-le pregunto sorprendida

-pues… no se como explicártelo pero es muy fuerte y sabe artes marciales

-valla, y cuan es la que falta?

-yo

-tu? Je, je, me estas vacilando no?

-puedes pensar lo que quieras a mi me importa un pepino

-t-tasuki… un oso!- le digo a asustada,

el caballo al ver al oso se detiene y nos tira al suelo y se va corriendo, el oso venia hacia nosotros con cara de cabreo

-tasuki! no tienes una espada un puñal o algo del ese estilo

-no- me dice de lo más tranquilo

-que!

-pero bueno, todos los hombres que he visto en la guarida llevaban como mínimo una espada! como coño eres tu su jefe- le grito histérica

-tranquilízate, tengo algo mejor – dice sacándose… un abanico? Esto es la ostia

-un abanico, UN ABANICO! PERO QUE DIABLOS VAS A HACER CON UN ABANICO, DARLE UN POCO DE AIRE AL OSO PARA QUE NO TENGA CALOR!

-cállate, te crees que soy imbécil? se defenderme bien solo, ademas ya te he dicho que soy una estrella de susaku y he estado al borde de la muerte mas de una vez, un simple oso no es nada para mi-justo cuando tasuki termino de hablar el oso se tiro sobre el

- REKKA SHINEN!- dice, y por su abanico sale una llama grandísima de fuego que mata al oso

-pero que…-digo yo sorprendida

-ves, no tenias que ponerte de esa forma, ya te dije que un oso no es nada

-como has hecho eso

-el poder de mi abanico, -dice guardándolo a la espalda- con esto no tengo la necesidad de traer una espada, bueno ahora tendremos que volver andando puesto que el caballo se ha ido

-falta mucho para llegar

-una media hora

1 minuto más tarde

-falta mucho para llegar

2 minutos más tarde

-falta mucho?

5 minutos más tarde

-cuanto queda?

1 minuto mas tarde

- falta mucho

4 minutos mas tarde

- falt…

-NO, CALLATE!

Y así a cada minuto preguntando si faltaba mucho para llegar y tasuki con ganas de matarme llegamos a la guarida

……………………………...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0…………………………………………….

Bueno capitulo terminado, siento mucho no poder contestar los review, pero es que no se puede por la nueva norma

Seguiré el próximo capitulo cuando tenga como mínimo 4 review

Besos 0o0khris0o0


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que no tenia nada de inspiración, y todavía no tengo mucha pero haber que tal queda el capitulo

Y también quiero agradecer a**: yukiko, akanee, laia bourne black, tomoyuki sasaki **

Espero que os guste!

………………………………….0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0……………………………

Pasaron tres meses, y yo estaba más aburrida que nunca, ya que las salidas de koji eran más frecuentes , aunque me hablaba con la mayoría de los bandidos , con koji siempre me lo pasaba mejor , ahora también esta fuera , se fue como hace dos semanas y me dijo que en cinco días, estaría aquí, y me estoy procurando, tasuki, tasuki es un imbecil y estoy hasta de ese pringado, por que siempre se esta metiendo con migo, me hace la zancadilla cuando me ve, hasta una vez me metió un sapo que encontró en el lago en mi cama, dios que susto me lleve , aunque después…creo que me pase , … es que, con un palo bastante grande lo di en la cabeza… y se quedo inconsciente unos dos días…

-he tu! El de los colmillos! Pelo zanahoria!- digo yo llamando a tasuki

-no me llames así imbecil, que quieres-dice ese borde mirando me con una expresión fría a la cara

-te llamo como me de la real gana, que si sabes donde esta koji dijo que iba a venir en cinco días y lleva dos semanas-digo yo

-se abra retrasado con el viaje, y no me conteste así enana, además que te pasa no puedes vivir sin el?-dice con una mueca burlona

-claro que puedo vivir sin el, pero me aburro y estando tu aquí no ayuda mucho!-digo cabrada

-va, lo que digas-dice marchándose

-veo que seguís sin congeniar no?-dice koji apareciendo

-koji!-grito yo saltando encima suyo- me dijiste que ibas a volver en cinco días!

-lo siento pequeña, pero se me complico un poco el viaje

-bah! Da igual, -le digo alegre, de verdad este chico me cae genial, es muy agradable

- te bienes a dar una vuelta?-me preguntas

-claro! Vamos al lago!-dijo yo encaminándome a la salida

Caminamos en dirección al lago hablando sobre cosas, cuando llegamos me senté en el suelo y me tumbe boca arriba, preguntándole a koji

-oye koji- le digo –quisiera hacerte una pregunta

-claro, dime que pasa?

-mira, yo casi nunca hablo con tasuki, ni le dirijo la palabra, entonces no me explico por que me odia tanto si siquiera me conoce bien…

-bueno… no es que te odie, pero simplemente el ya no se fía de las mujeres, con las pocas que a estado le han echo daño, cuando era pequeño su padre que era un borracho los abandono y su madre murió, el se quedo solo con sus cinco hermanas que lo trataban fatal, como si fuera una especie de esclavo y solo una de ellas lo trataba bien, después se escapo de casa y se vino con nosotros los bandidos del monte leikaku, en ese tiempo tuvo cuatro novias, una de ellas le puso los cuernos, otra estaba comprometida y solo se quería aprovechar de el, y las otras dos pues una le intento matar y otra solo quería robar cosas que teníamos nosotros aquí

-valla…que mala suerte, pero yo no tengo la culpa de eso no todas somos así –dice azumi

-ya pero comprenderás que llevando tasuki todo esa vida con las mujeres es normal que no confié, pero tranquila ya aprenderéis a llevaros bien , bueno si os da tiempo ya a pasado mucho desde que viniste

-si

-koji! –grita tasuki apareciendo y dirigiéndose hacia nosotros

-que pasa?-le pregunta

-mañana nos tenemos que ir, tú te vas a seryia (N.A: no estoy inspirada para poner nombres de sitios) y yo a kento, tenemos que hablar con los líderes de ese pueblo y llegar a un acuerdo (no se me ocurre ningún acuerdo, así que poner que es un caso sin importancia e imaginaos lo que queráis)

-vale, pero mejor pasa tu a seryia que esta mas cerca, ya llevaste mucho tiempo fuera del monte y ahora eres el líder, no? Además te llevas a esta así no se aburre tanto – dice señalándome

-que! no! Prefiero quedarme aquí, no quiero molestar

-da igual, seryia esta muy cerca, y mas de la mitad del camino iras con koji por que esta mas o menos en la misma dirección – dice tasuki marchándose

-bueno prepárate para mañana que salimos temprano-dice koji levantadse y ayudándome a mi a hacerlo para marcharnos

……………………………..0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0…………………………………..

Estoy la mar de feliz, en un campo de césped verde rodeada de flores tirada tan tranquila, en el cielo los pajaron cantan y unos conejos corretean, hace mucho sol, y nada de viento si, un día perfecto, a lo lejos una gran y gigante ola de agua viene hacia mi con intención de calarme entera y ahogarme… un momento, una ola gigante? PERO QUE COÑO HACE UNA OLA GIGANTE EN UN CAMPO? Sin darme tiempo la ola me atrapa y siento como me mojo entera

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito yo de repente levantándome de la cama

Menos mal que a sido un sueño, pero un momento vale a sido un sueño pero… por que diablos estoy mojada, empapada, llena de agua y todos sus malditos sinónimos! Entonces miro a mí alrededor y veo al desgraciado de tasuki en mi habitación de pie con una expresión desinteresada sosteniendo un cubo bastante grande donde seguramente había estado el maldito agua

-vistete, nos vamos en 20 minutos-me dice y se da la vuelta para marcharse

-pero que coño te has creído!-digo yo levantándome enfadada

-yo? Nada solo e venido a levantarte tenemos que marcharnos pronto-dice encogiendo de hombros

-imbecil-digo yo cogiendo lo primero que tengo a mano que resulta ser un jarrón y tirandoselo que le da de pleno en toda

-pero que mierda haces! Me quieres matar o que!

-yo no he sido la que te ha empapado mientras dormías imbecil! –le digo cabreada, entonces el coge y se marcha dando un portazo

Cuando tasuki termina de salir por la puerta, me siento frente a una especie de tocador y me pongo a cepillarme el pelo, cuando termino, me levanto y me pongo como una especie de kimono hasta las rodillas de mangas largas y anchas, de color azul turquesa con pétalos morados, y unas botas un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, son un poco raras, pero bonitas, bueno para mi es normal que sean raras después de todo yo no soy de este mundo , cuando termino de vestirme salgo de mi habitación y me voy a la salida, donde me encuentro a koji que esta con el pelirrojo

-bueno ya nos podemos marchar-digo yo cuando llego hasta ellos, es raro, tasuki, normalmente hubiera echo lo imposible por que me quedase aquí y ni siquiera tuvo que convencerle, y ahora no esta con la cara de siempre, esa de despreocupado, que parece enfadado con migo, y con todos los demás alegres, ahora parece estar preocupado por algo

-bien, pues vamos, primero montas conmigo y cuando nos tengamos que separar con tasuki- dice koji mientras nos dirigimos a los caballos y los dos montan en los suyos y koji me ayuda a montar detrás suyo ,

El caballo de koji es de color marrón clarito, y el de tasuki negro como la noche con una marca en la cara y en las patas de color blando

-oye cuanto tiempo tardaremos mas o menos en llegar, le pregunto a koji cuando llevábamos ya bastante recorrido

-pues a llegar al cruce donde nos tenemos que separar, si vamos a esta velocidad, en unas dos horas, después yo para ir a kento, unos cuatro días, y vosotros unos dos pero no te preocupes seguramente llegareis a otra ciudad antes y os podréis quedar a dormir

-vale

……………………….0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0…………………………………

En el mundo fuera del libro, miaka, había ido a casa de yui a decírselo, habían llamado a taka, quien había ido hacia su casa con el hermano de miaka, después llamaron a casa de azumi para decirle a su madre que azumi se quedaría en su casa para dormir unos días

………………………….0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0……………………………………

Bueno ya llevamos casi dos horas en caballo, y acabamos de llegar al cruce donde se separa para ir a las dos ciudades, así que me bajo del caballo de koji y me subo resignada al caballo del tonto de tasuki

- bueno, entonces nos vemos dentro de unos cuatro días – dice koji para después marcharse por el camino de la ciudad donde tenia que ir

- adiós!- me despido

-bueno, mejor marchémonos ya, cuando mas rápido mejor, agarrate fuerte-dice empezando a galopar y tomando cada vez mas rapidez, que hace que casi me caiga y me amarre fuertemente a su cintura

-cuando digo agarrate fuerte, es por algo sabes? – me dice

-perdona, no creí que fueras tan deprisa, oye por que no querías ir tu a seryia?-pregunto curiosa

- …, por… motivos personales, que no te interesan- me responde

- entonces no te hubiera preguntado- le digo

-me importa un pimiento lo que digas, no te pienso contar nada

-"_que le pasara? Esta muy raro"-_ pienso

-mira! Ya llegamos al pueblo más cercano, nos quedaremos en una posada a pasar la noche-me dice tasuki ala vez que el pueblo empieza a asomar

-bien

el resto de minutos que pasaron hasta llegar al pueblo , no hablamos, después cuando llegamos a la puerta de la posada , que al parecer era la única del pueblo , pues este era muy pequeño , tasuki me ayudo a bajar del caballo , cosa que me extraño , pues el no suele ser así con migo, y entramos dentro de la posada

- perdone señor, nos puede dar dos habitaciones?- le pregunta tasuki

- lo siento, pero solo nos queda una habitación, hoy estamos llenos- le dice el dependiente

-ya veo-dice poniendo mala cara- esta bien, entonces dénos esa habitación

Después el dependiente coge una llave y se la entrega a tasuki

-gracias-dice de mala gana cogiendola- vamos tu –dice mirándome y empezando a subir donde estaba la habitación, yo le sigo y llegamos a la habitación, es bastante amplia, y bonita, tiene un curto de baño incorporado, lo malo es que solo hay una sola cama

-tu duermes en el sofá –digo rápidamente

-y una mierda-dice- por que no tu, no pienso joderme la espalda por eso

-por que yo soy una mujer, y los buenos caballeros deben cederle la cama a una dama

- pues menos mal que no soy ningún caballero, ni tu ninguna dama, así que te jodes

-idiota!

-estupida!

-agg! No me hables!

-va! Me voy abajo a tomarme unos tragos

-has lo que te de la gana!

Cuando veo que se va y cierra la puerta de un portazo, me quito las botas, y me tiro a la cama, ya de paso para dormir, con la misma ropa pues no tengo pijama

-ahora que lo pienso llevo bastante tiempo aquí, echo de menos a mama a papa, a mis amigos, tengo ganas de irme… pero a la vez me quiero quedar, se que extrañare mucho a koji, incluso a ese estupido de tasuki, se que lo extrañare- y con esos últimos pensamientos me quedo dormida sobre la cama

…………………………….0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0……………………………………

A media noche, me despierto por el ruido de la puerta abrirse, seguramente será tasuki , aunque viene un poco tarde , me levanto y enciendo la lamparilla que esta sobre la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama y puedo ver a tasuki con un pequeño sonrojo y balanceándose levemente mientras caminaba , genial, esta borracho

-tasuki, cuantos tragos te has bebido?

-heee, pos vamos a verrr, mmm tres!no espera cuatro! …o fueron siete?-dice en rascándose la cabeza- bueno esoo da igual jeje, - empieza a caminar hacia mi y se tropieza y yo le sujeto, levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos

-oyeee, te había dicho que eres realmente guapa? – me dice sorprendiéndole

-quee!e-estas borracho tasuki

-sip! Pero los borrachos no mienten –me dice acariciándome la cara y acercando sus labios a los míos, estoy en shock, de repente siento sus labios sobre los míos y u escalofrió recorre mi espalda,

-mmm! Tasuki-digo separándome

-shh,-me manda callar y me vuelve a besar apasionadamente

**Continuara…**

………………………0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0………………………….

bueno ya a terminado este capitulo, espero que les aya gustado y me manden muchos review ¡!


End file.
